Kindred
'''Chapter Three:Kindred '''is the third episode of Volume Two of Heroes. It aired on October 8, 2007. Synopsis Hiro continue to helps Kensei become a hero.Niki leaves Micah under the care of his great aunt in New Orleans with strict instructions to hide his ability. Peter trying to get trust from Ricky. Sylar wakes up in Mexico with a strangers. Plot summary Peter Petrelli is listening to Ricky explain the heist they're going to run, stealing the betting cash from an upcoming soccer game, when he hears one of Ricky's brothers think he's going to steal the cash. Ricky doesn't believe him and he threatens him while Caitlin looks on. Maya and Alejandro are still on the run. It's the next day, and Alejandro expresses his concern for his sister's health, she, however, brushes him off. When Alejandro tries to break into a random parked car, a policeman hears, and the two make a beeline for the alleyway. Maya manages to evade capture by getting over the chainlink fence, but her brother isn't so fortunate. Niki and Micah are both at a cemetery, where Micah says that he doesn't want to leave, reluctant due to the loss of his father. Niki tries to cheer him up by saying he can finally live normally, and if he wants to see his father again, she'll arrange it. Micah then runs into the field with his mother chasing after until they both stop at the gravestone of D.L., where Micah gently places a bundle of flowers upon his name. Sylar awakens on an island beach, disoriented, next to a woman named Michelle. She explains that she is Candice Wilmer in disguise, and that she is creating the illusion of a tropical paradise while he is recovering from surgeries following his injury. Sylar is dubious, so she dispels the illusion to reveal that they are actually in a small shack in the middle of a forest. Claire talks to her father, who apologizes for yelling at her. She asks him what would happen if someone found out about her abilities, and he tells her they'd have to leave California and go deeper into hiding. At school, she approaches West and tries to tell him that it was just a pedicure, but he's adamant about what he saw. Matt wakes up in the middle of the night hearing noises, and tells the intruder to put their hands up only to find that it's Mohinder. Mohinder tells him that he's going to be working downtown from now on, and Matt tells him he's in over his head, also informing him of Molly's nightmares and drawings. Their conversation is interrupted when Molly hugs Mohinder, exclaiming that he's back. In the present time, Ando is in his office, still wondering if Hiro would ever come back. Opening his filing cabinet, he takes out the katana, and notices that the words "Ando, open" were inscribed on the bottom of the sword's hilt. Flicking it open, tiny little scrolls pour out into Ando's hand. He begins to read them, finding they were really letters from the past from Hiro, detailing his progression to make history right again. Hiro is with Kensei as he wonders what just happens, and Hiro tells him that he has a power. Kensei, however, believes that Hiro has cursed him and rides away. Peter is attempting to summon lightning again when Caitlin joins him. He asks her why she hasn't told her brother about his abilities, to which she replies, "girl's gotta have her secrets." She tells him she's excited to see him open the box containing his identity, and she tells him she's going to be there to watch his back tonight. While at the station, Alejandro sees on a wanted poster that he and his sister are wanted for homicide. Claire and West are in their shared biology class while he questions their teacher about the possibility of a lizard and a human mating, producing a "lizard girl." The teacher treats his questions as a joke, but when he continues on Claire storms out of the classroom angrily. Ando reads another scroll as the scene shifts to Hiro catching up with Kensei, who experiments with his ability by cutting his arm. After Hiro explains the nature of the ability, Kensei becomes thrilled, believing that it would be useful in bets. Realising that he's getting nowhere with convincing Kensei to be a hero, Hiro takes his arm and teleports him in front of the 90 Angry Ronin, forcing him to fight them. Claire is annoyed with West, who hassles her into admitting that she's different. After she angrily confesses, he picks her up, revealing to her that he can fly. Peter, Caitlin, Ricky, and his brothers arrive at the job. Peter draws the two drivers out so Ricky and his brothers can subdue them. They take the money from the guard, but he presses the alarm, causing other guards to come out. As they're running and being shot at, Peter moves the truck in front of the doorway, securing their getaway. Mohinder arrives at Isaac Mendez's old loft, only to have Bob tell him that it has been fitted with state-of-the-art laboratory equipment. Bob tells him that the lab was built for him, and the Company has put a lot of money into people watching his every move, anticipating his needs. Kensai returns to Hiro and Yaeko, revealing he survived fighting the 90 Angry Ronin. Yaeko tells him she will never doubt him again, and kisses him, leaving Hiro visibly upset. Niki and Micah arrive in New Orleans, Micah asking her not to go again. Niki says she has to, and he replies that she "always says that before she does something bad." She tells him she loves him and knocks on the door, Nana Dawson opening it. Maya goes inside the station, asking for her brother. When she finds she doesn't have enough money to pay the fine, she rips a wanted poster of herself off the wall and tells him she's one of the people they want. As the policemen bar her against the desk, her eyes turn jet black and everyone in the building, besides Alejandro, fall dead. After he's freed, he's aghast that Maya had murdered just to free him. Grasping her hands, he revives everyone who was killed by his sister, including the American prisoner. Remarking that he has a car, the twins take the American along with much haste, speeding off in his vehicle which appears to be the Nissan Rogue that Mr. Bennet gave to Claire. The Irish group is rejoicing over their success, when Ricky's brother Will turns traitor and holds Ricky at gunpoint, demanding the money. He shoots Peter twice when he tries to intervene, but is surprised when Peter quickly regenerates, using telekinesis to hold him against the wall and choke him. Due to Caitlin's pleadings, however, Peter stops short of killing Will. Hiro is writing another letter to Ando, preparing to return home. Kensei asks him to stay, describing him as his 'conscience,' and Yaeko tells him that he's been a true friend. However, when he prepares to go home, he changes his mind. While recovering, Sylar discovers that he cannot use any of the abilities he acquired. Michelle explains that his powers will return, with her assistance, but that his wound must heal first. Determined to reacquire his powers, Sylar states that it will "start with her," and smashes a coffee mug against her head. After attempting to take her ability, however, he is unable to use it, then realizes that he is helpless and alone in the middle of nowhere. As a reward for his help and his loyalty, Peter is welcomed into the clan as a "brother," symbolized by Caitlin giving him a tattoo of the celtic knot on his arm. When Ricky presents him with his box, however, he chooses not to open it, afraid that he might dislike who he was. As the two share a kiss, the ink of the tattoo Peter just received shifts into the helix symbol before fading entirely. West and Claire are on a beach, discussing their powers, when they kiss. Claire then sees the scar on West's neck, the same one that Matt Parkman and others had. He then tells Claire that once he was riding his bike and was taken by "the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses" and has lost a day's worth of memory. When his overseer leaves, Mohinder quickly rummages through one of the crates and calls Noah Bennet. He finds the last of the eight paintings Isaac did prior to his murder. Noah Bennet remarks that Mohinder has "nothing to worry about as long as I'm alive". After seeing the subject of the eighth painting, Mohinder takes a snapshot of it with his cellphone and sends it to him, remarking "that's exactly the problem." When the painting is shown, it appears to depict Noah's bloody corpse, complete with a bullet hole through his eye. In the background, Claire is embracing and kissing a shadowed figure. Quickly shrinking the image down when Claire comes in the room, he greets her briefly. After she leaves, the episode ends with Noah still contemplating the ominous painting on his computer screen. Memorable quotes Trivia 203